


Carpe Vinum

by sappho_42



Category: 14th Century CE RPF, 15th Century CE RPF, Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare, Henry IV Part 2 - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, drunk!hal pov, ned poins mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42
Summary: Hal reflects on Falstaff’s storytelling. He may be (definitely is) a little tipsy, though.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Carpe Vinum

There was, of course, no fine wine in the Boar’s Head Inn, but the cheap shit flowed twice as fast: Hal was no stranger to house ale, but he couldn’t remember when it had made him feel stranger than this, everything a little out of focus, a little numb, as if walking through a fog or maybe a dream— he stood up from the table and left Poins to his right and Falstaff at the head, roaring loud so the whole inn could hear some bawdy tale or joke they’d heard a dozen times before (Falstaff didn’t remember that now, wouldn’t next week when he told it again, bigger, falser.)


End file.
